


More To Love (When Your Hands Are Free)

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It was her fingers that got to Eponine.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Love (When Your Hands Are Free)

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for tumblr that I forgot to post here. Technically a snippet from a larger, as-yet-unwritten AU based on the television show Leverage, in which Cosette is a hacker and Eponine is a thief and they work together with Enjolras (who's a grifter), Marius (the muscle; yes, you can laugh), and Grantaire (the mastermind) to take down bad guys.
> 
> But yeah, no, this is just pretty much porn without plot. Not the most explicit thing on the planet but I did it.
> 
> And finally, title from the Jonas Brothers song "Pom Poms", because holy thinly-veiled innuendos, Batman.

It was her fingers that got to Eponine.

Cosette’s hands, Cosette’s fingers, specifically.

She wouldn’t call them small or dainty or soft, because while they didn’t do the same thing Marius’ did, years of button-mashing on video games and hacking into the Pentagon since she was twelve have made Cosette’s fingers very, very nice to look at. And think about.

And, once Cosette stopped being awkward and realized that Eponine saying she craved pretzels meant _Cosette_ , Eponine found out that those fingers were also very, _very_ good inside of her. Good enough that the toe curling and back arching and barely-muffled scream were definitely warranted.

And, Eponine found out, Cosette had spent plenty of time watching her hands as well.

Once she’d gotten her brain back together and un-melted, Eponine pinned Cosette to the bed and smirked. Her turn.

She found the little things that set Cosette off. Eponine flicking her tongue a certain way over her clit made her toes curl; fucking two fingers inside made her back arch; and combining the two made her shove a hand in her mouth to stifle the scream.

While Cosette tried to regain her wits, Eponine looked at her and smirked, trailing fingers over Cosette’s body.

“You know what the best thing is about being girls? Multiple orgasms.”

Eponine’s fingers found their mark. Cosette let out a squeak and thunked her head against the floor. Eponine’s smirk only vanished once her mouth was otherwise occupied.


End file.
